1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method for synchronizing a searching period of a mobile communication terminal and the mobile communication terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional method for searching for a Radio Frequency (RF) signal using a mobile communication terminal equipped with a wireless communication module will hereinafter be described.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating searching periods of a mobile communication terminal 10 and a short-distance wireless communication module 20.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile communication terminal 10 and the short-distance wireless communication module 20 searches for an RF signal according to an independent searching period. The mobile communication terminal 10 searches for the RF signal at intervals of a predetermined searching period (1), separately from the searching operation of the short-distance wireless communication module 20.
The mobile communication terminal 10 searches for a RF signal at intervals of a searching period determined by a slot-cycle index in a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system, or searches for the RF signal at intervals of a searching period determined by a paging period index in a GSM (Global System for Mobile communication) system.
The short-distance wireless communication module 20 searches for the RF signal at intervals of a predetermined searching period (2), independent of the searching operation of the mobile communication terminal 10. For example, if the short-distance wireless communication module 20 is a Bluetooth system, the Bluetooth system searches for the RF signal at intervals of a searching period of 1.28 second (S). In this case, the Bluetooth system continuously maintains the searching period of 1.28 S regardless of the searching period of the mobile communication terminal 10.
However, the mobile communication terminal 10 and the short-distance wireless communication module 20 search for the RF signal, independent of each other, such that the searching period of the mobile communication terminal 10 is different from that of the short-distance wireless communication module 20.
The mobile communication terminal 10 and the short-distance wireless communication module 20 search for the RF signal independently at different searching periods, resulting in an increased amount of current consumption for the independent searching operation.
In this way, the mobile communication terminal 10 and the short-distance wireless communication module 20 search for the RF signal independently at different searching periods, such that a standby or waiting time of the mobile communication terminal 10 is decreased.